NEMEXIS Labs
NEMEXIS Labs is the newest Fireteam map in the game, Combat Arms' 39th released map on the 12/07/12 content update, as well as leaked two day prior by the Community Manager at the time, Khali. This fireteam is a continuation of the Nemexis HQ fireteam (It takes place directly after HQ). Mission Briefing NEMEXIS Labs is the second straightforward Fireteam mission (NEMEXIS HQ being the first). Fireteam Elements *As a Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep the players updated on the situation. *The enemies are once again enemy AI. This time, however, they are soldiers and robots (including an appearance of D.R.E.A.D) enhanced with illegal experimental gear. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, while their ammo count is also completely replenished. Before an important cutscene, players will fully heal/respawn with full HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #Standard Ammo packs are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color. #Heavy Ammo packs are less easily found. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. They are noted for their magenta hue and large, box-like size. #Health packs are the least common packs, and for a good reason. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have (1-99 HP). Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. Weapons available *Mechs Endings *The Fireteam infiltrated the labs. They defeated DREAD, and checked out what this superweapon (Dreadnought) was. They managed to defeat the Dreadnought, but the NEMEXIS director escaped... *The fireteam infiltrated the labs. They defeated DREAD, and checked out what this superweapon was. They were defeated by the Dreadnought Rewards *'Hard - 'Powered Suit Helmet *'Extreme' - Elite Powered Suit Helmet Walkthrough Stage 1 You enter a room full of NEMEXIS Mercenaries and then must fight it out. At the end of the room, you will be able to upload data, and then proceed further. Once the data is uploaded, the doors towards another room will be opened. NEMEXIS Agents and Mechs will continued to be spawned until the end of the time limit. At the end of the time limit, you will then proceed further towards the mech room. Stage 2 The players enter the Mech hanger and can choose a Mech (this is optional). To pick a mech, stand by it and hold E (default). Remember, YOU CANNOT change your decision or leave your mech. Mechs have unlimited ammo. You will then proceed to go to all the rooms where NEMEXIS Agents come flooding out. Once you manage to take the timer down, the stair way to the second floor is opened and you will be fighting instead of Agents more mechs like the ones you fought in Stage 1. After going to all the floors. D.R.E.A.D. will appear. This time, it should take fewer than 2 minutes to defeat him. After this, a cinematic will appear. You will then spawn to the third stage. Stage 3 In this stage, the player who reached the door at the end of stage 2 first will be chosen to become the Dreadnought, the latest super weapon from NEMEXIS. The remaining players have to take down the Dreadnought before time runs out, or before the Dreadnought takes them out. As an added twist, the batteries on any players who have mechs are counting down. Once the batteries run out, the players must go on without their mechs. Endings (SPOILERS) Ending 1: The fireteam infiltrated the labs. They defeated DREAD, and checked out what this superweapon was. They were defeated by the superweapon. Ending 2: The Fireteam infiltrated the Labs and commandeered the mechs. But unfortunately, DREAD and/or the Nemexis agents defeated them. Ending 3: The Fireteam infiltrated the labs. They defeated DREAD, and checked out what this superweapon was. They managed to defeat the superweapon, but the NEMEXIS director escaped... Intel (Mission Updates) These are the mission updates that will be sent to players by various characters as they progress through the mission. SE = Sergeant Evans; CC = Colonel Coleman Chapter One CC: Coleman here. I'll be commanding this op into the NEMEXIS Mechanized Lab. Our main objective is to search the lab for key intelligence and send it back to HQ. CC: We're still accessing schematics of the complex. See if you can locate the system hub in the restricted area. You are hereby authorized to use deadly force to secure this intel. Good luck, gentlemen. SE: Multiple enemy contacts ahead. Looks like they've been alerted to your presence. Proceed through the right hand lab. SE: We're establishing a secure uplink with HQ. Eliminate all hostiles while we transfer the data. SE: Heads up, more hostiles en route. SE: There's another system hub in the area ahead. Move to secure it! SE: We're establishing a secure uplink with HQ. Clear out any hostiles while we transfer the data. CC: We've gained remote access to the hangar doors. Secure the entry route. SE: Tracking an unknown signal near your location. Be on alert. CC: We have control of the hangar doors. Use them to proceed to the next sector. (1st chapter finished, cutscene plays) Chapter Two CC: Take control of the robots and move to the next sector. We're reading different weapon configurations on each robot. We'll transmit specific piloting instructions to each of you once you activate the robot. CC: Analysis confirms that the hostile forces consist of attack robots with SMGs, sniper rifles, and melee weapons, supported by repair robots. Use your robot's special armaments to take out the enemy. SE: Looks like you've got a clear route to the 2nd floor. Proceed with caution.... there's no telling what else is down there. SE: Reading multiple contacts, similar to your robots. Stay sharp! SE: "Take them out before reinforcements arrive!" CC: "Someone is jamming our uplink! They make have taken control of the lab systems, so watch out for new hostiles in the area." SE: "HQ, come in! The blast doors are opening! Do you have control of the complex?" SE: "It's D.R.E.A.D! Take cover!" CC: "Someone has assumed direct control of D.R.E.A.D, but it's not a completed model. We've got a shot at taking it out!" SE: "D.R.E.A.D is down! HQ, do you read? Have you regained system?" CC: "HQ here, uplink re-established. We have full control of the system. Good work, everyone. Proceed to the next sector." (2nd chapter finished, cutscene plays) Chapter Three SE: "We've made it to the next sector.. Wait, what is that? HQ! We're under attack from an unknown target! This thing is huge!" CC: "That's a Dreadnought... but it should be locked down! Someone's set a trap for you! Quickly, take out that Dreadnought before it does too much damage!" SE: "The Dreadnought is using the repair array to patch itself up. It's helpless! Now's our chance!" CC: "We've got a problem. Once your fuel runs out, the robot will start to overhead, and may explode. You've got to bring down the Dreadnought before that happens." CC: "You're down to 90 seconds of fuel. Pick up the pace!" CC: "1 minute of fuel left. Don't let up!" CC: "You've got 30 seconds of fuel left! If you run out, the system will auto-eject you!" SE: "Something's wrong... I'm losing control of the robot! Everyone, out of the robots! CC: Looks like everyone made it... and the enemy reinforcements are cut off. It's just us and the Dreadnought, men! Let's take it out! (3rd chapter ends, alternate cutscene plays) Trivia *This is the Fireteam map that provides some aspect of PvP (Player vs. Player). *All of the Mech Weapons used are named after Greek Gods. **Apollo (God of Medicine) whose weapon heals. **Athena (Female God of War (strategic war)) whose weapon has a light fire rate. **Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt and Archers) whose weapon is a sniper. **Ares (Male God of War (Massive Destruction War)) whose weapon has a high fire rate. **Hermes (God of Messengers and speed) whose knife is light and efficient for melee combat. *Dreadnought's weapons are Zeus (God of lightning) a gun even faster than Ares, and Hephaestus (God of fire) a flamethrower. *The D.R.E.A.D. in this Fireteam mission is weaker than it's counterpart in NEMEXIS HQ. (As stated in Game that it is a prototype) *Mechs can be healed by medkits. Mechs can also heal humans. *There is a rare glitch that occurs when 2 people try to get in a Mech at the same time.Both receive the mech and there would be a total of 3 of that 1 type of mech. *Currently there is a glitch where you may not use custom reticules in the latest patch. *The NEMEXIS director who talked to you when you becomes the Dreadnought shares the same name as the main villain from the Metal Slug series. *There are 2 typos during the map, the first one being misspelled "Commandeer a Robot" as "Comandeer a Robot", and the 2nd one being 'teh' at the last part of the transmission. *The NEMEXIS mercenaries encountered in NEMEXIS HQ and Labs can be seen to have glowing red eyes when viewed up close, suggesting they are on some 'refined' version of the Infected drug. Gallery NEMEXIS LAB title page.png|The splash screen for NEMEXIS Labs. NEMEXIS LAB1.png|A player using a Medic (Sentinel) mech. NEMEXIS LAB2.png|The main room containing the mechs for players to use. NEMEXIS LAB4.png|The ending scene if the players are defeated by Dreadnought or if time runs out. NEMEXIS LAB5.png|The Apollo healing arm. Category:Fireteam Category:Maps Category:NEMEXIS Category:2012 Category:Exclusive Map